Pokemon DP TimeSpace Adventures Vol1
by Ultima15
Summary: A new dream is forged when the calm and enigmatic Dia and the hasty and comical Kuro begin their Pokemon adventure! But danger is fraught, so will they both have the courage to fight for justice?
1. Chapter 1: The Advent of Adventure

**YIPEEE!!! My debut story (or should I say "stories") is now available for you guys to read. Basically, yes, it is another Diamond and Pearl adventure. However, I based it off of my friend, Honouxryuu (who is Kuro) and me (who is Dia). I really love Pokemon, making this story off of the inspiration of Honou. **

**Honou: You're kidding me right? You probably just ripped some of my ideas off of me.**

**Me: WHAAAT???!! I would never do that!!! (punches him hard)**

**Honou: Take this, Idea Snatcher!!! (Honou punches me)**

**Me: OWWW!! WHY YOU!!!!**

**-Please excuse this story. We will be having a 15 minute intermission while the 2 "friends" fight to the death. In the meantime, please enjoy the story. =)**

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: Adventures of Time and Space**

**Chapter 1: The Advent of Adventure!!!**

5:00 A.M. Location: Verity Lake

The Lake stood there, calm and peaceful, yet sturdy. Many dark mysteries surrounded the area,

but for the moment, a strong gust of wind blew. A mysterious presence was alert of the odd

occurrence. This meant one sign. They were coming!! The Starlys' that inhabited the lake flew

off, as a strange, dark aura began approaching towards the Lake. They were coming!!! The dark

aura now grew closer, closer, closer, until it finally reached the lake. The mysterious presence

quickly flew away. A group of weird people in strange, space costumes filled the area.

"What is the mission this time, Commander Mars?" one of the grunts replied.

The red haired girl who was leading the team replied nonchalantly," The leader will tell us to do

what he wants, so just stay alert."

Soon, her pager started beeping. The face on the screen was dim, but had a ominous aura to it.

"Have you arrived Mars?"

"Yes, Master. What do you wish for us to do?"

"The legendary one here must be caught for the creation of a new universe! Go out and find the

elusive one, Mesprit."

The pager then turned off. Mars turned to her minions. "You heard him, find Mesprit! Team A

go north, Team B go west!"

The grunts scurried out on her command, leaving her smirking.

"Soon, a new rule shall be created, one for the great Team Galactic!"

At that, she started laughing maniacally, the laughter echoing off the forests and lakes, giving

off an ominous shiver to its inhabitants.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Some distance off, in Twinleaf Town, a young boy was packing his belongings into a pack. He

was 13, wearing a big, red cap and a long scarf. His face was calm and cold, yet confidence was

evident in his eyes. His name was Dia, and his adventure was just beginning! However, Dia's dream was as complicated as he was

himself. Dia dreams of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. He recently recieved news that Professor Rowan of

Sandgem Town was offering to take assistants for his research. So, now Dia is set to start the first leg of his journey. Now, the true

test was beginning... He set off from the house quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up...

* * *

It took him a while, but Dia finally arrived at Sandgem Town, the town where the authority of

Professor Rowan was said to house. He went straight towards the big building, where Prof.

Rowan's lab was. Inside, many Pokemon were sleeping, but the Professor himself was awake.

The Professor was a tall, gaunt man, having a naturally intimidating face, but a considerate heart.

He looked behind him, then addressed Dia.

"Well, young man, why are you here at this time of night?"

Dia looked around before saying," I heard that you needed some assistants for your experiments

Professor… So I decided to become one. That is if there is room, sir…"

The Professor stared at Dia carefully, examining every part of his self.

"Why do you want to be an assistant? Looking at you, I'd say there is a reason you would want

to come here at 5:30 in the morning just to bother an old fogey. Or perhaps you are truly a thief!"

"Please professor, let me explain! I came all the way from Twinleaf Town in order to become an assistant! I heard there was room

and I wanted to be one! I want to become a great Pokemon trainer, and to do so, I need experience. What better is there

than becoming your assistant?"

Then, Rowan suddenly smiled, making Dia uncomfortable. "Good answer, young man. In fact, I tested

you there. And you passed! We do have room for one more! So from now on, you are an

assistant! We can start your assignment tomorro…

Dia suddenly blurted out," Professor, I'd like to start now if you could make me. I was going to

go to Lake Verity to investigate!"

Rowan looked at him with a serious face.

"Well, I suppose you can start now, seeing as though you are eager and determined. But that

area is dangerous. What if you get in trouble?"

Dia then smiled and said with confidence," I'm ready and I will do the best I can."

Professor Rowan sighed in defeat and then said," What is your name?"

"My name is Dia, and I will become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!"

Rowan chuckled, obviously taken by his spirit.

"I see then. Come here and help me see which of the starters are most appropriate for you

journey."

Rowan pointed to 3 balls, which were red on top and white on bottom, with a button in the middle.

"There are 3 choices here. Piplup, the water Pokemon…"

At that second, a blue penguin-like Pokemon appeared out from the ball. It looked around, then

saw Dia, who was smiling compassionately at it. At that moment, Dia knew that Piplup was the one.

"Then there is…"

"Actually Professor, I think Piplup would do."

The Professor looked bewildered.

"Don't you think that is a hasty decision? Piplup are hard to bond with for they are very

prideful."

"He's perfect! I think he and I will make a great team!"

The professor paused for a moment before making his decision. "Very well then. I guess we shall see how well you bond with

Piplup to show how well you cope with Pokemon. But let me warn you, Piplup are very hard to open up with. So until then, I shall see

you tomorrow morning. And please don't get into trouble."

"No worries here Professor, we'll be fine. And thank you very much!"

At that, Dia and Piplup ran out of the lab, leaving Rowan by himself.

"That boy, he's an energetic one alright."

"I'm getting soft with children," he thought," but he seems to be able to do well. I never expected him to choose Piplup so quickly.

Well, good luck young man, and may your assistance help me understand the concept of evolution of the Pokemon species." Then, the

professor went back into his research, chuckling to himself.

**(Ultima is covered in bandages) - So how was the story so far, eh?? I'm sorry I **

**could not add Kuro… **

**Honouxryuu- Hey, what's the idea!! Don't you know how long I was waiting to be debuted. **

**I'm a star! You can't do this to me!!!!**

**Ultima- Anywayyyyy…please comment on my story! And be sure not to miss my next **

**chapter, Enter Kuro and Chimchar!**

**Honouxryuu-HEYYYY!!!!ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???!!!!GODDDAMNN **

**YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kuro and Chimchar!

**Disclaimer: Gee…I wish I had Pokemon…Then, this world would be MINE!!!!!**

**Hi again you guys! Welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter of the first volume. Apparently, now I have **

**added the character who is the mirror to Pearl. His name is Kuro, and he is based off of my **

**pal and co-author, Honouxryuu. He is more comical than I am, thus it is natural that this **

**chapter is funny. So, if you may allow me, starts the 2****nd**** chapter to this volume! **

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: Adventures of Time and Space**

**Chapter 2: Enter Kuro and Chimchar!**

8:00 A.M. Location: Sandgem Town

The Sun had already risen, as Starlys' chirped loudly, announcing the coming of morning. In

one of the houses, a young, 13 year old boy was still in bed, snoring as loud as a lawnmower.

Just then, his alarm clock, conveniently an Exploud alarm clock, started screaming at full noise!

"YOU'RE LATE, SLACKER! HURRY UP AND WAKE UP!!! The boy fell out of bed, anime

style.

"Ouch, morning already? Wait a sec, it's 8:00! I promised him I would meet him at 7!!!"

The boy now quickly began dressing up and hastily ran out of the room. His name was Kuro, and

unlike our other calm and well-timed hero, Dia, Kuro was lazy and hasty. He had bright yellow

hair, a striped orange and white T-shirt, and a scarf as long as Dia's. But, Kuro made up his

clumsiness and laziness with his bursts of energy, as you will see later in this chapter.

* * * * *

As Kuro went down the stairs, he shouted," I'M LEAVING MA!!!" Then, he ran outside

towards Professor Rowan's laboratory. As he arrived, he noticed a very angry Rowan expecting him.

"SORRY OLD GEEZE…I MEAN PROFESSOR! SORRY I'M LATE, BUT I ACCIDENTALLY OVER…"

"SILENCE, I WILL HAVE NO MORE CONVERSATION!!!" the Professor shouted. Kuro winced at his loud voice.

"Do you know why you are here, Kuro?" the professor asked.

Kuro said silently," I'm here to start my Pokemon journey…"

"And you are late, when I told you yesterday to come at 7. Now, the other 2 assistants have

already started the investigation."

"Wait, did you say 2??!!"

"Yes. A new assistant came by last night, and he started by going to Lake Verity."

"So…, I guess I screwed up, huh?"

"Sigh, Kuro, what am I going to do with you? A Pokemon trainer must be responsible."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again…"

At this, Rowan smiled. "Very well then, I saved the last starter for you."

The professor took out another Pokeball and threw it in the air. A flash of light filled the lab,

and a second later, a red monkey with a flame on its behind was there, sleeping on the floor.

"Kuro, meet your starter Pokemon, Chimchar."

"WOW, that's amazing!! So what can he do??"

At that second, the Chimchar woke up, infuriated, leapt up to Kuro's face, scratched him, and

farted in his face, leaving a singed Kuro on the floor.

"About that Kuro, Chimchar is female…", Rowan said as he sweatdropped.

"I see…" , Kuro said with a puff of smoke.

"She is rash, so I don't think you should insult her. But she is as good as the others say. Now, I

want you to give this to the other assistant."

Rowan handed Kuro at what seemed to look like a red calculator.

"What is this, Professor?"

"This is a Pokedex, and it stores info about Pokemon that you will encounter on your journey. I

have one more for you."

Rowan handed 2 Pokedex' to Kuro.

"Now, go to Lake Verity, and don't get into trouble, you hear me?"

But by the time Rowan finished the sentence, Kuro already left towards Lake Verity, his

hastiness being mentioned…

* * *

As Kuro was in Route 201, he called on Chimchar.

"Sorry about earlier, I had no clue. I hope we can be friends."

However, Chimchar was sleeping when he called it out… "HEY, WAKE UP!!!" Kuro shouted.

At that, Chimchar scratched his face and farted in his face AGAIN, leaving his face singed, AGAIN.

"Man this sucks", Kuro muttered, seeing how his Chimchar was as lazy as he was, as well as

unfriendly. But then, he noticed that Chimchar's fart caused some angry Starlys' to circle

around the duo. The leader of the Starly was no different, but just in one minor detail. There

was a scar on one of its eyes. It proudly strutted up against Chimchar, a declaration of battle.

"Finally, some action!" Kuro shouted happily, as he miraculously went back up on his feet.

"Chimchar are you ready??"

But Chimchar was on the floor, half asleep. The Starly, ticked off as it was, charged at

Chimchar at full speed!

"Chimchar, watch out!!"

But Chimchar easily dodged the Tackle and went on its feet, ready for battle. The dodge caused

the Starly to crash into Kuro.

"OWWW!!!" Kuro shouted as the Starly started pecking him. Then, Chimchar rushed at Starly

and used its Scratch attack! "Chim!" she shouted.

The Scratch attack scored a direct hit, and Starly flew off in a different angle.

"That was amazing Chimchar! Thanks!! Now, let's use a Growl!!"

Chimchar growled at the Starly, weakening its Attack power. The Starly, shaken, made another

headlong Tackle. "Chimchar, dodge and use Scratch!!"

Chimchar obeyed, and successfully dodged and Scratched Starly. Now, Starly's anger was

released. It flew much faster, and headed straight for Chimchar!!

"Chimchar, watch out!!!" Kuro shouted. Then, something amazing happened! Kuro went in the

battle and pushed Chimchar away, taking the full hit from Starly's deadly Tackle.

Chimchar, seeing how much her trainer cared, finally felt it anger. "CHIMCHAR!!!" she

shouted, and shot out burning flames from her mouth! Starly got a direct hit and fainted. Kuro,

though damaged and hurt, saw his chance. He grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and threw it at

the fainted Starly. "GOTCHA!!!"

The Pokeball engulfed the Starly, and bounced. It started shaking violently, seeing as how

Starly did not want to be caught. However, the shaking stopped and the deed was done. Kuro

picked up the Pokeball and shouted, "I caught Starly!!!!"

Chimchar came up to her injured trainer, obviously feeling guilty. But Kuro just smiled and

said," Are you OK? I'm fine, really. You know, you really are amazing Chimchar."

At that, Chimchar smiled. Kuro smiled back and said," Well, we have a mission to do. Let's

head to Lake Verity. But I wonder who this new assistant is…"

So, as our hero, and his Chimchar on his shoulder, started for Lake Verity, many thoughts

wandered into Kuro's mind. Just who is our new assistant? What is the meaning to this

revelation? And what impact shall it have for our hero and his newfound Pokemon?

**Ultima- I think I wrote pretty well this chapter.**

**Honouxryuu- Hey, why did you make me wake up late, huh?! I wake up earlier than you **

**do! What's the big idea?? **

**Ultima-Sigh, why are you so picky? Just accept the story as it is!!**

**Kuro-Fine, just take out the oversleeping part! **

**Ultima-Never!!!(Takes out Piplup) Honou- Oh yeah!!!(Takes out Chimchar)**

**So, instead of reading about the 2 "friends" fighting, please review on my story! And be **

**sure not to miss my next chapter, Rivals to the End: Dia vs. Kuro (An Unending Prelude)!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals to the End

**Disclaimer: Gee…I wish I had Pokemon…Then, this world would be MINE!!!!! **

**Kuro: But you don't so sucks for you!! =) (Dia glares at Kuro with malice!)**

**Ultima: This chapter is truly brutal! It involves both protagonists, Kuro and Dia, in a really **

**heated and intense battle! The reason behind it, you will soon see, so in the meantime, read **

**the story! **

**Honou: Really, now? Usually, you vomit at drama…  
**

**Ultima: Dammit! You only make me out like that you bastard!! And in nature, I luv drama!**

**Honou: Wow…this is a side of you I've never seen before…**

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: Adventures of Time and Space**

**Chapter 3: Rivals to the End! : Kuro vs. Dia (An Unending Prelude)**

12:00 A.M. Location: Lake Verity

As Kuro and his fiery partner, Chimchar, entered Lake Verity, he noticed the lake itself, was

very quiet… The lake wasn't moving as it normally did. The water was still…

"Since when was Lake Verity this quiet?" our hero wondered. Chimchar, meanwhile, was

exploring the vicinity. All was calm, but the silence was too quiet…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, our other hero, Dia, who we haven't heard from since the last chapter, was busy

watching the lake from the shrubs. By his side, Piplup was there, ready to help his trainer in any

way possible. Seeing how tired Piplup was, Dia smiled and said, "Tired, aren't you?

Piplup looked at Dia, embarrassed. "It's ok, Piplup! Just stay in the Pokeball until I call you."

Dia took out his Pokeball and Piplup returned, hesitantly. Dia watched on, and noticed a stranger

had arrived into the lake. He was Dia's age, with yellow, messy hair and with an orange and

white striped T-shirt. He also had a scarf. A Chimchar also was looking around the area.

"What are people doing here at a time like this?" Dia pondered. Just then, Dia noticed that the

Chimchar noticed him! It started running towards Dia in a rapid motion!

"Crap!!" Dia thought as he started getting up to run.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kuro, noticing that Chimchar found something, ran towards her. "What is it Chimchar??"

Chimchar shot out an Ember attack at the tree where Dia was crouching.

"Chimchar, WAIT!!!" Kuro shouted. Chimchar then rushed into the bushes, apparently pursuing

something… Finally, a scream was heard. "Stop! Stop the monkey!!! Arrgh it's shooting out

fire!!!"

A boy, Kuro's age, came out of the bushes. He wore a beret, with a scarf like Kuro's.

"Chimchar, Ember attack him!!!" Kuro shouted. Chimchar obeyed, and another spray of flames

shot out of her mouth.

"ARRRGGHH!!!! STOP!!!!!" Dia shouted. Then, he grabbed his Pokeball and threw it to the

floor. "PIPLUP!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

The Pokeball flashed as a blue penguin creature emerged from the light! "Piplup!!" it shouted.

"Chimchar, Scratch that thing!!" Chimchar initiated a Scratch as it rushed towards Piplup!

"Piplup, Pound attack!!" Dia shouted!! Piplup obeyed, and beat Chimchar with its fins!

Kuro shouted, "Counter with Scratch!!!" Chimchar attacked Piplup with its sharp claws!

"Get ready, Piplup!" Dia shouted, "Use Bubble!!" Piplup focused as it shot out bubbles at

high concentration.

Chimchar was assaulted mercilessly by the watery attack. Finally, Dia said," I don't want to

fight!"

"Wait, what??!!" Kuro shouted. "Why were you sneaking in the bushes??"

"Professor Rowan assigned me to study this area." At the mention of his name, Kuro was

surprised!

"So your one of his assistants?"

"Yes, and you had no reason to attack me like that!!!"

"…My bad. I'm sorry. The Professor wanted me to give this to you."

At that, Kuro handed Dia a Pokedex. "The Professor wanted to give this me?"

"Yes. It will help you on your journey…And I'm sorry about that! By the way, nice beret.

Want a baguette with that?"

Dia just glared coldly as Kuro burst into laughter. "So, you're another one of his assistants?"

"Yes, I am Kuro, his most dashing and skilled assistant." Dia only stood there and

sweatdropped.

"I'm Dia, and I have to say, nice battling skills."

"Thank you, and you were not bad yourself."

At that second, two strange men in space suits emerged from the bushes. "You two, give up

your Pokemon now!!"

Both trainers noticed them, and smiled. "What if we don't want to?" Dia asked.

"We'll have to see with a battle," one of the strange men exclaimed.

Dia and Kuro only smiled as they prepared to engage in battle…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the 2 grunts ran away, Dia and Kuro conversed in a friendly chat. "You're Chimchar was

pretty incredible."

"Your Piplup was great as well!"

"We'd better return to the lab. The old man gets cranky if we're late."

At that, Kuro ran ahead. Dia stayed behind, bewitched by the beauty of the Lake.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice questioned. Dia turned around immediately, looking for the owner

of the voice. A tall man with spiky, blue hair emerged from the opening… He had on a vest, w

with a G marked on it.

"I have to say, your battle with the men were incredible…"

"Who are you??"

The mysterious man said nothing for a moment, before answering. "I am just a business man.

My dream is to create a world without strife. There shouldbe no strife. But what is of this

world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This

world is being ruined by it...I find the state of things to be deplorable... But people like

you can help me in my mission… Search for me, so a new universe can be in order…"

At that, the mysterious man walked away, leaving Dia pondering over what he said. A new world

order? A new universe? A world without strife? Dia walked towards the exit of the lake, with so

many questions in his mind. Who was that man?

**Ultima- Mysterious wasn't it?**

**Honouxryuu- …I'm pretty sure we know who that was…**

**Ultima-Shut up!!! You don't know anything!!! In this case, please review my story. And if **

**you are bored, read Honouxryuu's **Adventure of the Three Swordsman** or Vimiku's **Legends 

of Brawl.** And be sure not to miss my next chapter, It's Shinx to the Rescue!**


	4. Chapter 4:It's Shinx to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: Gee…I wish I had Pokemon…Then, this world would be MINE!!!!! **

**Honou: But you don't so sucks for you!! =) **

**Ultima: OBJECTION!!!! (Blows Honou away…)**

**Ultima: With the mysterious circumstances under who the strange men at Lake Acuity, as well as the stranger at the end of Chapter 3 prompts many questions…**

**Honou: Just get on with the chapter! -_-  
**

**Ultima: So now, Chapter 4 will maybe entertain you. I hope it does, but if it doesn't, then you are welcome to criticize me as badly as you want.**

**Honou(Suddenly interested): Alright, I'm gonna spam how bad you are as an author!!!**

**Ultima: Don't push your luck kid… So, let's begin Chapter 4.**

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: Adventures of Time and Space**

**Chapter 4: It's Shinx to the Rescue!!!**

Back at Professor Rowan's lab…

Dia, Kuro, and Professor Rowan were all inside the lab. "So, how was the investigation in Lake

Verity?"

Kuro interrupted. "I gave him the Pokedex like you asked me to Gramps."

"Ah you did, did you? Well, let me help you both learn how to use it then. Whenever you both

encounter Pokemon, you they will be recorded in the Pokedex."

"Excuse me, Prof. Rowan, but there was something interesting at Lake Verity. According to

what I saw, there were many strange men there. They were all dressed in spacesuits, and they

looked like they were looking for something."

This caught Rowan's attention pretty quickly! "Who were these men? What were they trying to

do?"

Dia became quickly suspicious. "Professor, you sound like you are hiding something about the

Lake."

"Hmmm!? Well of course not!! There is nothing there…nothing…"

Kuro also became suspicious as well. "Old man, you are hiding something!!"

Professor Rowan stayed silent for a while. Then, he said, "All right, if you 2 should know, there

are strange stories about a special Pokemon that exists in that very lake. However, this special

Pokemon is very elusive, so not many people have seen it. And now, from what Dia told me, I

think that those strange men were looking for it."

Dia and Kuro stayed silent as well. Finally, Dia answered. "Then we will protect that Pokemon.

For the lake and the Pokemon around it!!"

Professor Rowan looked grave. "Apparently, they have already taken it."

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!!" Kuro exclaimed. He then bolted out of the door and started running

towards Lake Verity again.

"Wait!!! There's no use! It's already gone!" But Kuro was already out of sight. Rowan sighed.

"I should follow him. Those men might appear there again." Dia then began pursuing Kuro.

Rowan looked on as they ran towards Lake Verity. "Be safe…Both of you…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kuro and Dia reached Lake Verity again. "Professor Rowan was right. The lake is totally

different from yesterday."

It was true. Lake Verity looked more somber than usual. It was devoid of movement and life.

Dia motioned him to be quiet. They both sneaked into the bushes. Dia then stated

quietly, "There is someone near…"

There were more of those men in spacesuits. They were in a bulk, and in the middle of them was

a red haired girl, who appeared to be the leader.

"Mission complete…Master." the girl stated.

"Excellent, Mars…You have done well. Now that we have Mesprit, the other lakes await…But

for now, I have another mission for you…"

The rest of the transmission was muffled. Soon, Mars motioned the rest of the troops to exit the

area. Two of the grunts then entered. "Commander Mars, it appears that some of the wild

Pokemon are attacking!"

Mars just replied calmly, "It is just wild Pokemon. What is the problem?"

"They are very upset, it appears, and they have begun to attack our vehicles!!!"

Dia and Kuro watched on and silently traversed through the bushes and out of the lake.

Outside of the lake, many wild Pokemon gathered and blocked the entrance. At the front of the

crowd, was a black and blue catlike Pokemon. Mars and her grunts were surrounded. In the front

was a catlike Pokemon. "Glameow!! Use Growl!!" It obeyed as it gave a great Growl into the

crowd of Pokemon. "We have to help them!!!" Kuro exclaimed. "What can we do?? There are

too many of the grunts, and that Glameow looks

tough!!" Dia argued. "It doesn't matter!!" Kuro shouted, as he ran out towards the grunts. "Arrgh,

you idiot!!!" Dia ran after him.

"Hey, you space dorks!!!! Stop messing with the Pokemon!!!!" Kuro then chose out Starly and

Chimchar, respectively. Dia chose out Piplup, as he plan out their next move. Glameow and a

Wurmple were at their front. "Who do you think you punks are?" Mars said. "Glameow, use

Scratch. Wurmple, String Shot!!

"Chimchar, Ember!!!! Starly, Tackle!!!" Chimchar shot out flames and Starly gave a full power

Tackle.

Dia and Piplup were against a grunt and his Cascoon. "Hmph punk, you are going down!!

Cascoon, Tackle!!"

"Piplup, let's use Pound!!!!" Piplup dashed at the Cascoon with arms outstretched. Cascoon

gave a Tackle, and both attacks made them bounce against each other. "Piplup, use Bubble!!!!"

Piplup gave out a forced Bubble attack and it hit Cascoon hard. Cascoon then fainted.

* * * * * * * * *

Kuro and his Pokemon were in tougher situations. The Glameow and Wurmple proved

to do worse than they looked. Starly had already fainted and Chimchar was badly hurt. Kuro

gritted his teeth. "So, is this it boy? That's the best you can do?"

Dia came in. "Kuro, let's switch!!!" Kuro saw him and saw that he had no choice. "You better

get her."

Dia and Piplup then came into the field. "Let's play!" Dia shouted. Piplup stood firm.

"Hahahahaha!!! You can't beat me with just one Pokemon!! I have 2!"

Dia then shouted, "Piplup, Bubble!!" Piplup let out its powerful Bubble attack. It hit Wurmple,

square on the head. Wurmple fainted quickly. Mars just smiled. "You're better than you look.

Glameow, use Scratch!!!"

"Piplup, dodge and use Bubble!!" It used its Bubble attack again, but Glameow dodged it.

Just then, the catlike Pokemon from before appeared. "Shinx!!!" it shouted. It gave a Tackle

attack at Glameow!! Glameow got hit and fainted at that!! "What a strong Pokemon!!!" Dia

exclaimed. Mars just looked at the Shinx, before she shouted to her grunts. "Retreat!!" Mars

and her grunts ran off, but not before she looked at both Kuro and Dia saying, "I'll have my

revenge!!!"

The Shinx looked at Dia and looked happy. "Shinx!!!" Then, it charged at Piplup. "What the!!!

Piplup, dodge!!" Piplup barely dodged it. Then, Dia understood that Shinx wanted a battle.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Piplup let out another Bubble attack. Shinx dodged, but not before Piplup

got close. "Now, Piplup. Pound!!!!" Piplup hit Shinx hard, and Shinx fell to the ground. Dia

then threw out a Pokeball. Shinx was engulfed in light, before it entered the Pokeball. The

Pokeball fidgeted around, and then finally stopped. Dia held up the Pokeball. Kuro came up to

him. "Congratulations!!!" Dia just smiled. "This is just the beginning, I guess." With that, both

Trainers walked to Sandgem Town, as the stars in the night sky sparkled.

**Ultima- So, how was it??**

**Honouxryuu- …I'm pretty sure that was OK, but you should have given me a bigger role you know.**

**Ultima-Right!!! I'll do that next time!!! So now that we got that out of the way, please **

**review my story. And if you are bored, read Honouxryuu's **Adventure of the Three 

Swordsman** or Vimiku's **Legends of Brawl.** And be sure not to miss my next chapter, **

**Blaze! Chimchar's Fiery Spirit Awakens!!**


	5. Chapter 5:Blaze! Chimchar's Fiery Spirit

**Ultima15- Welcome to the final chapter of this volume. *Phew*, we made it a long way didn't we?**

**Honou- If you weren't so lazy, maybe you would have gotten this chapter posted up a long time ago…-.-**

**Ultima15- True….true…but I don't see how you're doing any better…**

**Honou- WHAT!!! HOW DARE YO-**

**Ultima15- Anyway… (throws Dawn action figure out of window, while Honou scurries on his feet jumping for it) this chapter deals with the deep bond between Kuro, and Chimchar as they go through a very difficult challenge. Please enjoy, while I go fetch Honou…**

** Chapter 5: Blaze! Chimchar's Fiery Spirit Awakens!**

Kuro had just woken up. It was long, the day before. The mysterious space costume men had run away, leaving Kuro to ponder over what they were exactly after. It was 4 o' clock, as Kuro descended down the stairs of Professor Rowan's laboratory. The professor was on his computer. Dia was nowhere to be seen.

"Professor? Where is Dia?" Kuro was still rubbing his eyes.

The professor was startled. "OH!!! So…you woke up now? Dia left a while ago actually."

"WHAAT!!!!!!!!!! THAN I GOTTA GO TOO!!!"

"Wait now….before you leave, I have something important to tell you."

Kuro stopped in his tracks. "What is it Gramps?"

Rowan faced Kuro and looked at him straight in his eyes. "What is your goal?"

Kuro just looked…dumfounded. "ER…well, I guess I want to be Champion of Sinnoh…"

Rowan just shrugged. "Hrrm…do you want to know what Dia told me before he left? He said, "Kuro is going to be one tough rival…but he is also my inspiration…"

Kuro looked shocked. "Chase after Dia, and together, both of you will become stronger."

Rowan smiled. Kuro looked serious, then…"YOU BET GRAMPS!!! LATER!!!"

With that, Kuro dashed out of the lab, leaving an old Professor Rowan smiling.

* * * * * * * * *

It was dark outside, but Kuro and Chimchar were able to go to Route 102. However, the entrance to Jubilife Town was also at the end. "Lets's go through!!" Kuro shouted. Chimchar could

only nod in agreement, since it just woke up…

Just then, Kuro suddenly stopped. "There are people out there…." Chimchar went up a tree. From its vision, Chimchar made out 3 people in the area. "What are they trying to do?" Kuro

thought. And just when it couldn't get worse, a shout rose in the air.

"I FOUND YA!!!!!!!" shouted an oddly high voice.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kuro covered his ears. It was another Trainer. "You and me battle, here and now!" was all he could say. At that instant, Kuro found himself in his first official

Pokemon battle.

Starly and Starly clashed against one another yet again. It was Kuro's 2nd battle, and Starly was getting tired. "Starly, return!!!" Starly dutifully went back into its Pokeball. "What now,

man?" the young Trainer cried. "Don't get your hope up yet, brat!" Kuro shouted. "GO CHIMCHAR!!!!!!!" Chimchar popped out of the Pokeball. "USE EMBER!!!" Chimchar blazed up the

opposing Starly with an igniting Ember. Starly fainted. "WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The young Trainer ran away crying. Just then, another character walked in. That's a

strong Pokemon. Wanna battle?" It was another young Trainer, but with an odd smirk in his face.

"Bring it on!!!" Kuro shouted. "Let's go Chimchar!!"

"Go!! Bibarrel!!!!!!" A big raccoon-like Pokemon came out. "Use Water Gun!!!!!!!"

"Dodge Chimchar!!!!!!!!!" The Water Gun barely hit Chimchar, leaving it in a vulnerable position. "Water Gun again!!!" The Bibarrel shot a forceful blast of water, which hit Chimchar straight

and hard!! "Chimchar!!!!!!!!!!!" Chimchar was down, and it was badly damaged. "Chimchar!!! Return!!!" However, Chimchar shouted back, refusing to go back in. Kuro then realized how

much Chimchar wanted to win. "Chimchar…." A huge inferno then blazed on Chimchar's back. Its snakelike flames burned with huge intensity. "CHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chimchar then shot out an

Ember with enough power to be a Flamethrower!!! Bibarrel was instantly knocked out. But Chimchar was still outraged in the battlefield. "Chimchar!!! That's enough! WE WON!!!" Chimchar

looked at Kuro, but with different eyes. The eyes were bright pink, with insane rage at every corner. "CHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chimchar charged at Kuro. "Chimchar…."

* * * * * * * *

Kuro just stood there, as Chimchar bit into his arm. Chimchar then opened its true eyes. It saw that it attacked its own trainer. "CHIM!!!" "Chimchar….Are you ok? I'm sorry I pushed you so

hard." Chimchar could only look with contempt in its eyes. Tears dropped down. Kuro just smiled. "Chimchar, it's ok. But you have to remember as long as we battle, we gotta have fun too."

Kuro smiled again. "That was one strong attack Chimchar. Now, we only gotta start controlling your power. So, let's go." With that, Kuro and Chimchar left to Jubilife City, with a brighter

understanding for each other…

**Thank you for reading the conclusion to Pokemon TimeSpace Adventures Volume 1. Please leave reviews, because it would really help me improve my writing. And don't miss the **

**next volume of Pokemon TimeSpace Adventures!!!**


End file.
